The Poem
by midnight degrassi2468
Summary: Olivia was asked to write a poem for class and this one means a lot to her and her brother. It tells a sad story. And her band is left confused. May stay a one-shot I am not sure. T for abuse and mentions of cutting. Olivia and Ray aren't dating eachother


_**I don't own Lemonade Mouth; I do however own the DVD and some poster. Does that count? It probably doesn't. Olivia and Ray are siblings, Wen and Olivia are dating so are Mo and Scott and Stella and Ray. This is might be a one-shot, it depends.**_

_ Olivia_

It was late at night when I woke up from the nightmare. The nightmare was recurring ever since my father had started abusing my brother and me. My father was never there for us after my mother's death. Soon he turned to alcohol and abuse for the answer.

I turned to see the door open and Ray, my brother, was standing at the door. "Are you alright? I heard you scream," he told me. I shook my head and he came over to the bed. He held me while I cried. Ray knew what going on because he would wake up in the middle of the night for the same reason. Our father's constant abuse had plagued our dreams for years after it started. Every night we would find ourselves fighting the pain.

I soon stopped the crying and after making sure I was completely okay, Ray left my room to go back to his. It was right after he left that I got an idea for a poem that I was asked to write for English class. I was one of the best writers in the class because my work held so much emotion. It was also one of my only classes I shared with Ray and the band together. I decided I was going to get it done now. So I typed endlessly trying to come up with the best poem for my brother. And I finally did. When I was done I saved it and printed it out and made a few other copies, one for Ray, the teacher, and me.

Ray woke me up for school and I got ready being sure to grab the poems. English was my second period and I wanted to get it over with. I rode with Ray for the first time in what felt likes centuries, but was only a few years. When I got out of the car we heard gasps all around us. Wen, my boyfriend, seemed pretty confused and hurt. We said our goodbyes and I walked to the table my band was at.

"What were you doing in Ray's car?" Mo asked me. I told them he gave me a ride because my bike was hit by a car. I am a bad liar but they believed me. Scott smiled at me, knowing the truth.

English finally came and I told the teacher, Ms. Glass, that I had my poem and that I would like to read it to the class. She asked to read it over before I did but I told her I wanted it to be a surprise. She didn't push anymore. The rest of the class walked in and the band looked confused as to why I was standing in the front.

"I asked Olivia to write a poem last week for this class and she has it today. She wanted to read it out to the class, so here it is." Ms. Glass announced.

I had all the attention and I began to speak, "This poem is dedicated to my brother and in the end my mother." Ray's head shot up and the rest of the class gave each other a confused look.

"When he was too drunk to even care,

You were there by my side.

You would hurt because of something I had caused.

You would tell me, "Don't blame yourself."

But who were you kidding, it was my entire fault.

We hurt every day,

_He_ was the messed up cause.

We hid behind masks of fake emotions.

When you were hurt you would cover it up like nothing happened.

But I knew. I knew what he did to you, to us.

Black, blue, and red were our colors, he would tell us.

And I believed him because I was afraid for our lives.

For your life, as my bother.

We survived because we had each other.

And a little thing called a guardian angel."

As I finished I was in tears and so was Ray. The class looked at me surprised but looked at him strangely. I walked over to his desk. He stood up and we hugged and cried. "It was never your fault Liv." He told me when we let go of each other. I shook my head no saying it was. "If I hadn't asked her to pick me up from my friend's house she wouldn't have gotten hit by that car and she would be alive." I said to him and the class except Scott grew even more confused. "It wasn't any of your faults alright? Sometimes it happens when we don't want it to. There was no way either of you could stop it." Scott said from his seat. "Your right," Ray and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed through the tears.

_**You know what I will continue. Say goodbye to this being a one-shot! I like reviews by the way! So maybe pop in for a few words.**_


End file.
